Evil Daioh 2: Dead Before Dawn
by Osakaism
Summary: Kaorin has been looking for a book called the Necronomicon and has finally found it! Does this adventure spell doom?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Azumanga Daioh, this is an evil dead crossover, people die and this is for all the Kaorin haters/pain lovers. Also, if you haven't, read the first one.**

* * *

It was twilight…

Osaka stood in front of an old run down cabin. Her shirt was covered in blood. She had tears falling, she was thinking of her friends. Her dead friends…friends who souls have been sent to god knows where by demonic things called deadites. She was forced to butcher them. The horrid images where stained in her head forever.

Over head, she saw the sun coming up, she hoped that the warm sun would melt away the past as if it was a bad dream. She sighed and whipped her tears away.

Osaka felt a cold presence behind her, she turned around and saw a _possessor, _one of the same things that took her friends. It seemed to roar as it flung Osaka through the trees, sending her deep into the woods.

After crashing into thousands of tree branches, she finally hit a big thick trunk of an old dying tree. She fell face first into a large muddy puddle, where she laid there for hours.

* * *

When Osaka finally woke up, she had changed, she felt angry inside. She felt rage, pain and the urge to kill.

On the outside of her, she was a Deadite. She was ready for souls, but the sun stopped her. Its light felt like it was setting her on fire. She screamed her twisted Deadite screams, as she felt her inside ripping and tearing apart. The possessor was forced away from Osaka and she was back to normal, but for how long?

Osaka stood up and decided that it was safer back at the cabin.

"Shit…oh how I hate this trip…"

* * *

Kaorin knocked eagerly on a door of a blue house. The door opened slowly and inside was Kagura.

"What's up?" Kagura asked.

"I found it!" Kaorin said jumping up and down, "I found the whereabouts of the Necronomicon! The one my father was talking about!"

"So? I don't care…"

"Don't you believe it's real? Wasn't the pages my father took from the book not enough proof?!"

"I believe you…but what do you want from me?"

"Can I borrow your car? Please?" Kaorin gave Kagura her cutest look she could make.

Kagura sighed, "Alright fine, but I'm coming with you!"

"Okay!" Kaorin skipped to Kagura's car.

Kagura noticed Kaorin holding a small case.

"What's that?" Kagura asked as she opened the car door.

"Oh this? It has the pages in it."

And they drove off, heading to a cabin.

* * *

**If you guys convince me, I'll put in the "tree rape" scene from Evil Dead in here (for Kaorin haters).**


	2. Chapter 2

Osaka just about to go into the cabin when suddenly, Deadite Chiyo's body popped out of the ground! Deadite Chiyo's head came rolling after it.

Deadite Chiyo put her head back in place and said, "You think you can get rid of me that easily?!"

Osaka had no weapons on her, so she ran and Deadite Chiyo followed.

Osaka saw a tool shed up ahead and quickly went inside. She knew that she had only a few seconds before Deadite Chiyo would come in after her, so she had to find something quick. She found a red chainsaw.

Deadite Chiyo came crashing in through the door and was almost landed on top Osaka, but instead she landed on a chainsaw blade.

Deadite Chiyo swung her arms at Osaka, but she managed to duck. Then Deadite Chiyo swung once a little too hard, so hard that her head fell off.

Deadite Chiyo used this to her advantage. Chiyo's head clung on to Osaka by biting her right hand. Osaka dropped the chainsaw and started to run around the shed, bashing Deadite Chiyo Head against anything she could find. Finally, she got the head on to a vice clamp, where she pulled her hand out of the Deadite Chiyo Head's mouth.

Osaka quickly grabbed the chainsaw, tore it out of Dead Chiyo's body and started to saw Deadite Chiyo Head in half. When she was done, the walls of the shed were covered in blood.

Osaka reburied Deadite Chiyo and dragged the chainsaw inside the cabin.

* * *

Kaorin and Kagura had been driving for along time and now they have hit a broken bridge!

"Now what?" Kagura asked, getting out of the car.

Kaorin got out and looked around, clinging to the case of Necropages like a little school girl.

"Hey look! A trail! That might lead to the cabin!" Kaorin said, pointing to a hiking trail that was behind some dead branches.

"It better be…" Kagura mumbled heading up the trail after a very excited Kaorin.

* * *

Osaka sat in a wooden chair, resting, with a chainsaw and shotgun near her side,

She slowly fell asleep.

Her dreams were peaceful, she dreamed of her old high school life with her friends. But her dream suddenly became nightmares, her friends turned into Deadites and they kept on saying, "_Join us, join us, join us!"_

Osaka woke up, sweating like a pony. She went over to a mirror to check herself.

She had a few scratches on her face, her shirt was ripped a little and she was covered in blood.

"I'm fine" she sighed, "I'm fine…"

Her reflection came out of the mirror, placed its hands on her shoulder and looked directly into her eyes.

"Fine?" It said, "I don't think so, we just killed our only friends, there blood is on our bodies. Does that sound fine, to you?"

Then, it choked Osaka with its right hand.

The reflection started to fade back into the mirror and Osaka realized that she was just imagining it. She let go of her throat and started to laugh.

She was going insane.


	3. Chapter 3

Osaka looked at her wounded right hand. It had finally stopped bleeding, but as she looked at it, the veins in her hands turned black.

Her hand attacked her, lunging at her throat. Osaka managed to over power her right hand and she pinned it down.

She screamed, "You bastards! You took my hand! Give it back!!!"

She started to sob.

Her hand broke free from Osaka's grip and it started to slap her around until she fell to the floor unconscious. Her hand seemed to be looking around from something, and then it saw a sharp piece of wood. It started to drag Osaka towards the piece of wood.

Osaka, however, was too quick for the right hand and she got to piece of wood first! She stabbed her hand with it and quickly grabbed the chainsaw. It squirmed and wiggled around, trying to break free but before it knew it; it was sawed off.

Osaka felt no pain. She quickly got a can and shoved her right hand in it, placing it on the floor. She went into the kitchen and wrapped some cloth over her wrist.

* * *

When Osaka got back into the main room, she saw the can turned over and the Hand looked as if it screamed at the sight of Osaka. Osaka quickly picked up the shotgun and fired at the Hand. The Hand headed towards a hole in the wall, went in it and there was silence for a few moments. 

Osaka listened for scurrying and when she heard it, she fired. Eventually, she shot the Hand and blood trickled down the wall.

Osaka sighed with relief and sat down in the wooden chair, it broke under her weight.

Osaka grumbled. Oh how she hated this place with a fiery passion.

Then a deer head on top of the fireplace started to laugh at her and so did the rest of the cabin! Osaka laughed with them, then she growled and shot randomly at the cabin.

Osaka turned to the door, which had swung open and Kaorin, on the other side, screamed at the gun being pointed at her.

Osaka eyes widened and she lower the shotgun, "Kaorin? Is that really you?"

"Yeah…?" replied a slightly confused Kaorin.

Osaka dropped the gun and started to feel around Kaorin's face to make sure she wasn't a figment of her imagination.

"Hey! Whut…? Huh? What's going on, are you ok Osaka?! Kagura help me!" Kaorin tried to push Osaka away.

Kagura had finally caught up to Kaorin, panting she asked, "What is it now?"

Before and one could reply, Osaka hugged Kagura.

Kagura's sweat dropped, "What's going on?"

* * *

Osaka told them every thing that had happened to her and they just stared at her. 

Osaka sighed, "I guess I do sound a little crazy..."

Kaorin raised an eyebrow, "a little?!"

* * *

**yay for double updates! (I couldn't help myself...)**


	4. Chapter 4

It is dark now, the sun has set again.

"Look, I don't care how crazy Osaka sounds! I'm getting out of here!" Kagura said, heading towards the door.

Osaka grabbed Kagura's arm, "No one is leaving here, at least not until sun up, got it? I don't want you to get possessed…"

Kagura sighed, "Fine...fine…"

"Since we are _here_, why don't we find me that Necronomicon book?" Kaorin suggested.

Osaka and Kagura nodded in agreement and they went into different parts of the cabin.

* * *

Kaorin was looking around a desk when she noticed something on the floor. She set the case that she was holding on the desk and bent down to get a closer look. It was the Necronomicon!

As Kaorin placed her hand on the book, a floor door next to her creaked open, but only half way, for there was a chain and lock on it. Sakaki's head poked out.

"Kaorin? Is that really you? Oh, thank god…" She said.

"Sakaki?" Kaorin crawled closer to her, "What cha doing down there? I thought you became a Deadite…"

"Quickly get me out of here! Osaka has gone insane! She killed the others for no reason and locked me up!"

Kaorin, fooled by her own love for Sakaki, reached over to the lock on the floor door.

"Don't Believe her! She's not Sakaki anymore!" Osaka yelled, holding the shotgun, aiming at Sakaki.

Kaorin looked at Sakaki and then at Osaka. She didn't know who to believe, both stories sounded convincing.

Kaorin looked at Sakaki again but she saw something grotesque. What once was Sakaki was a flesh sagging, white eyed, sharp pointy teethed Deadite.

Kaorin jumped up and screamed. Deadite Sakaki laughed a twisted laugh.

Dead Sakaki said in a mocking tone, "Who do you actually believe, Kaorin? A one-handed nut job? Or the person you had a crush on for years?!"

Kaorin felt heart broken, confused and scared. She didn't know what to do. She ran out into the woods.

Kagura came into the room, "What happened?"

Osaka growled with frustration.

"Just follow me…" she said.

* * *

**This is my first time doing something like this so bear with me here…**

* * *

Kaorin was running for along time before she finally stop.

"What going on here?!" Kaorin cried.

Then she heard a twig snap.

"W-who's there?" she asked, frightened.

Snake-like vines suddenly wrapped around her legs and pulled her down. A few more vines wrapped around her body and they tie her hands together. Kaorin screams, but then a vine wraps around her mouth. Tree branches near by begin to claw and rake at her. The vines around her legs pulled away from each other, spreading her legs apart as a big vine (or branch) ripped through her panties and up her butt hole. Tears began to flow.

After an hour painful tree rape, a shotgun is fired. The vines and tree branches sank back into there place, but not with out taking a swing at Osaka and Kagura.

Osaka managed to duck, but Kagura was not so lucky, she was knocked out cold. Osaka fired at the trees, she picked up Kagura (who was still alive) and carried her like a sack of potatoes. Kaorin clung to Osaka, holding the shotgun for her and was sniffling the whole way back to the cabin.

* * *

**I am a twisted little birdie, huh? And how many of you forgot about Sakaki or thought she was completely dead before? Huh? Come on you guys can tell me! **


	5. Chapter 5

Osaka set Kagura on the couch, she was still unconscious.

"Now what?" Osaka asked to no one in particular.

"I guess we'll have to wait 'till morning…" Kaorin mumbled. There was no way in any situation would she go back out there any time soon.

"You must save the world from complete destruction and save all of mankind!" said a voice from behind them.

They turned to see a big spirit head. Osaka grabbed the shotgun and aimed at the head.

"Who are you?!" She demanded.

"I am Professor Raymond Knowby. My spirit is trapped in the dimension of the beyond and so are the spirits of your friends. You must set us free and you must save the world." The spirit head said.

Osaka lowered the shotgun. "Okay, I'll bite. I'll save the world and revenge my friends, but how?"

Knowby replied, "By stopping the Possessors from turning everyone else into Deadites and by sending the evil back into the book." Knowby faced the Case of Necropages. "Those pages should help you." And then the Knowby Head disappeared.

"Great…but who can read that dumb old book?!" Osaka shouted.

"I can." Kaorin said. She opened the case and started to read the text.

Osaka walked over to Kaorin. "Well, what does it say?"

"Hmm…well it says, 'to send the evil back to its own place and time, recite the next two passages. The first passage brings the evil into its true and solid form and the second passage will create a portal that will send the evil through.'"

"I don't like the sound of that 'true form' stuff. Let's go to that tool shed outside and power up!"

Kaorin gave Osaka a dark look, "Outside? Outside?! No, no, no, no, no, no way! No fricken way! I got attacked by trees! There is no way I am going out there!"

Osaka sighed, "Hey, don't you think I can protect you? I got a gun!"

"I don't care, I am not going out there…"

Osaka sighed again, "…but…will you go outside…for Sakaki?"

And just like Popeye after eating his spinach, Kaorin found her strength and she shouted with enthusiasm, "Let's go!"

Osaka and Kaorin headed to the front door and when they pasted Deadite Sakaki poking her head out from the cellar, Sakaki said in a sweet tone, "Kaorin don't leave me in here…"

Kaorin stopped and glared at Deadite Sakaki, "You are not Sakaki-san. You don't even look like her!"

Deadite Sakaki growled and Deadite Kagura popped up in front of them and they both chanted, "Dead by dawn! Dead by dawn!"

Osaka just shot Deadite Kagura in the head several times and headed towards the tool shed.

Inside the shed, Kaorin helped Osaka customize the chainsaw so that it would stay on Osaka's stub and Osaka, using the chainsaw, sawed off the top part of the barrels of shotgun so that it would be lighter.

"Let's do this." Osaka said.

* * *

**I sense a** **dark presence approaching me…**


	6. Chapter 6

Osaka and Kaorin came into the cabin, for hopefully the last time, and they saw something horrible! The cellar door was ripped wide open and Deadite Sakaki was standing in front of them.

Osaka whispered to Kaorin, "Kaorin, go over to the case and recite the passages, I'll get ugly over here."

Kaorin nodded her head and slowly edged over to where the case was.

Osaka aimed the shotgun at Deadite Sakaki. Deadite Sakaki stood there cackling as her neck started to extend, her hair started to fall off and she looked even less human than before.

Deadite Sakaki yelled, "I'll swallow ya soul! I'll swallow ya soul!" She lunged at Osaka.

Osaka blocked with her chainsaw, struggling from being bitten.

Meanwhile, Kaorin started to recite the passages, "Nos veratos alamemnon conda."

The cabin shook, knocking Osaka and Deadite Sakaki off balance and off each other. Osaka, in one smooth motion, cut the longed neck Deadite Sakaki's head off.

"Hey! I'll swallow ya soul! I'll swallow ya soul! I'll swallow ya soul!" The head said.

Osaka stepped on the neck, pointed the shotgun at the head and said, "Swallow this…" and fired.

Osaka ran over to Kaorin and hugged her.

Kaorin pulled away and said, "Um…I only finished the first part…"

Before Osaka could say 'what' the cabin shook again and tree branches crashed through the windows. One, shaped like a big hand, grabbed Osaka as a big disfigured head came in through the front door.

Osaka fired at the thing and yelled, "Finish the damn thing! Send it back!!!"

Kaorin began the second passage but was interrupted by being impale in the back by a tree branch. Kaorin fell to the floor, feeling an intense burning pain as things grew dark and with her last breath said the last parts of the passages.

Behind the "Evil" was a vortex opening and it sucked in the Evil.

Osaka smiled the biggest smile she ever smiled in her whole life and she shouted, "Kaorin! Kaorin! We did it! We did it!"

She broke free from the branch.

Then she noticed something terribly wrong. The vortex didn't close and it kept on sucking in stuff. Osaka felt herself being pulled in. And as she was sent flying into the vertex she cried, "No!!!! Ahhhhh!! For God's sake! How do you stop it? AAAAGGGRRAAA!!!!"

* * *

Osaka awoke in a warm place and it was light out. She sat up and looked around. There was Yomi, Tomo, Kagura and Kaorin studying while Sakaki was playing with Mayaa. 

Osaka blinked and came to a realization.

"Oh yeah, that's right…I'm at Chiyo's house…it was just a dream…" she said out loud.

Yomi looked over at Osaka, "Yup, rise and shine! Did you have a nice sleep?"

Osaka sighed, "Not really…" She told everyone about her dream.

Everyone stared at Osaka. There was silence.

Then Yomi slammed her hands on the table and said, "Ah, so you killed us again? (Referring to episode 5)"

Osaka waved her arm, "But, I saved you guys' souls by sending back the Evil!!!"

Tomo stood up and pointed to Kaorin, "BUT!!! According to you, it was Kaorin who said the passages, thus sending back the evil, THUS saving our souls!"

Osaka thought for a moment and said, "Hey you're right!"

The Numbnuts walked over Kaorin and they said in unison, "Our Hero!"

Kaorin blinked, "What…?"

"Our hero! Our savior!" They chanted.

Kaorin's sweat dropped, "Um…what…?"

The Numbnuts tackle-hugged Kaorin. Then Chiyo came in.

Chiyo blinked at the Numbnut-dog-pile on Kaorin and she asked, "Did I miss something?"

* * *

**The end. **

**I would like to thank all that read and reviewed my work  
**


End file.
